


The Supernatural Theory

by LouisXXIV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix Supernatural Finale, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Heaven Family Comedy, Life is fine in Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisXXIV/pseuds/LouisXXIV
Summary: When everyone's adventures in the Earth era have come to a close, the story of the Winchesters in fact carries on in heaven while embracing their new and wonderful life, only with less sadness, tears and epic stories, and more additions of love, life, and trivialities that were previously overlooked. They still have leftover emotional issues from their time on Earth, friends, and memories of the old days, this is a family romantic comedy in a new, almost perfect paradise.As they said:'The world began with a kiss.'
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	The Supernatural Theory

The world began with a kiss.

He took a long breath, turned on his side, the wooden fan hanging from the roof, spinning in circles under the shadows of sunshine.

One circle, two circles... Somewhat dizzy.

\-- Nobody doesn't like heaven.

Dean reached out, he wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders and drew them closer to himself. The palms of his hands are a little chilly, the signs of having sweated, or maybe they're both sweating profusely now.

"Can you imagine this day, you and me, in the afternoon, in bed behind the tavern?"

Cass grabbed the back of his hand and slid it up the groove of his fingers, then held it again. He wrapped his other hand around Dean's neck and pressed down over it until their lips met again.

His voice slurred, "Mmmm ....... Thought about it..."

"But not here... The cabin in the woods, also with brown walls, my glory was fading and I needed to sleep before Hannah, the responsible angel came to me, she didn't know I was thinking about you then…”

Dean breathed deeply, "Oh man... Cass..."

\-------

He never had the chance to say that if he was in the Bunker, the home of the men of letters on Earth. Heaven has a similar one, but it's just Winchester's "nostalgia museum." Cass has restored almost everything in the bunker, except for the lack of monster hunting, everything else is just like the original.

Sam will sometimes gather there with hunters they knew before, Dean will also join, but he also has his own tavern, a special mechanic's room for Impala, and a cabin by the lake, it is behind the tavern, less than a kilometer from the bunker. Whenever the bunker became "no longer habitable," he would come here - like now, when his brother was probably catching up with Bobby and a bunch of other hunters they knew, or maybe didn't know.

Sam can finally talk about the not-so-great past without scruples, and he says aloud while drunk: "I've - been to hell, many times - I, and the king of hell’s relationship - can be good, we are, good, good friends -"

Rowena, or perhaps Crowley must feel impressed, Dean thought so, as well as, yes, yes, yes, for the matter of that, still not letting him say "I killed Hitler"?

"My brother - Dean! He's had a crush on his best friend for twelve years," he's chatting with Ash and then making some funny and exaggerated gestures with his hands, "because he thought," and now his face is getting very beat up, with a very stiff accent, as if he's mimicking Cass's speech, that "Angels don't feel the love!"

Okay, time to stop! Things are getting out of hand!

You think this is the story of what happened a few hours ago? But in reality, this is the story that happened more than a few dozen hours ago, or maybe this is where it all began, which we'll get to later. Friendly reminder, just like you guys, everyone is curious about the details of this. And Dean says, "No, not now, I'm not going to talk about it."

In short, Dean wants a date, and the bunker party sucks.

\-------

Back to Castiel, is heaven busy?

Actually, it's fine. The angels generally keep track of the current capacity of heaven, mend the rift between communities, and then let their glory help them maintain most of the energy needed for heaven... Not to the point of being burnt out. Cass is trying to keep his "work time" and "life time" in balance, so he makes it look like he's busy.

Dean says, "Oh look, here's my hard-working husband, having a good day honey."

He sat up from the bed, grabbed a beer off the counter, and raised a glass to him. Cass ignored him while the Angel snapped his fingers , the clothes scattered in various corners returned to him a second time, the last thing to be tied was the tie, " Here, let me help you." Dean said.

"You're always taking away the fun of getting dressed."

"And I thought you only cared about the pleasure of getting undressed." Cass replied, repeating the same thing on Dean, now that they were both fully dressed.

"That's true, but... Hey, I have an interesting thought," Cass stared at him as Dean continued, "what if, instead of 'I love you,' you said 'Let's get laid' to me?

"......" 

There was a long, long silence, "First of all, I wouldn't have said that," Cass replied, "and secondly, Billie broke in and killed us all."

"Hey-" Dean protested, " Think on the bright side, this could have happened at your cabin in the woods."

"No, it won't." Cass refused categorically, "You were a demon at that time."

"Are you questioning my love for you, angel?"

Cass frowned, his expression wavering between "I don't care what you say anymore" and "What the hell are you talking about?"

"So, what's come out of Heaven again this time that needs you to fix it?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Bill Harrison, who drowned in 1982, refused to share heaven with his wife, but mainly because of him, his wife, and his wife's lover."

"And all three of them are in heaven now?"

Cass shrugged, "That's right."

"I bet that scene was an explosion of chaos, do you mind if I come with you?"

"I'm not sure, Dean..." Cass hesitated a bit, his eyes flicking upward, "Maybe there's something else you need to get done, go out and look around, check out the lake, there's a new restaurant on the south side of the road with cheeseburgers..."

"But that was last week, and I took you to brunch, remember?"

"Uh..." A little more at a loss for words, Cass said

"Just go fishing!"

\-------

"And then he flew away!" Dean growled, "Just disappeared!"

Sam watched his brother ferry himself around the bunker's war room, "There must be something he's hiding from me! I've seen that face before, every time when he does something stupid!"

Sam didn't know what to say, "Maybe, but do you have any evidence?" He asked.

Dean replied, "No, but I just feel it that way."

"You do like to fish these days." Sam persuaded him, "Cass may just simply need to work, it is heaven, after all?"

That answer didn't sit well with Dean, so Sam added, ''As well as dude, you do talk too sick, 'angel'?"

Now his expression looked even worse.

"That's your concern, seriously?" Dean looked impatient.

Sam wanted to nod, but the good news was that he held back and worked out a reasonable next sentence in his head, " Well, if you have to say that Cas is avoiding you, which there is no reason to, why don't you ask him yourself... Dean, why are you playing your phone?"

"Shh-" Dean gave him a silent gesture, "You have a point."

"What? What’s point?"

At that moment, a sound came from the stairs of the Men of Letter's bunker in heaven: 

"Pizza delivery!"

Dean put down his phone, "Faster than I thought."

"You ordered pizza?" Sam looked up, puzzled, at the door, "Why did you order pizza?"

"Because I'll go 'ask him'." Dean said.

Paradise Pizza Express, the fastest way you can meet an angel.

Please don't be porn, please don't be porn, please don't be porn, Sam mumbled mentally.

"Hey--" Dean was reading the label on the man's chest, "A... Alfie!"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi... Dean... Good to see you, again... Actually, it's Samandriel, but whatever. Here's the pizza for you."

"Hold your horses, I might have a few questions for you."

Dean handed him a few dollars, or tens of dollars, but everyone knew the scraps of paper would do nothing.

"Is it about Castiel?" Alfie grimaced.

"That's your strategy, money?"Sam's eyebrows raised high.

"No." Dean replied, glancing at Sam, "Just a casual conversation."

"That's would be great," Alfie relaxed a little, "because I don't really want to get involved in your emotional issues."

"So you're saying we have an emotional issue?" Dean asked.

"No!" Alfie answered immediately, "But if it doesn't matter, I have my next order." He gestures to his work cap, which reads "Paradise Express Delivery.

"Good job," Dean replied cooperatively, "How's work in heaven?"

"It's fine, everyone's happy, but you know that we were heaven's warriors and now we're heaven's messengers... It seems to be okay? Cause this is kinda my hobby," he gestured to the hat on his head, "you get to choose your job based on interest, some of them prefer paperwork, community governance or something..."

"Speaking of community governance, I heard Bill's story, ha, family conflict, sounds like a pain in the ass."

"Not at all," Alfie replied, "we did originally think that would be a problem, but they get along so well now, we just left them alone."

"Three of them?"

"Yes."

Dean gave Sam a look.

"Thanks, I will commend you in front of your boss." Dean said.

"Ah," said Alfie, who just came to deliver pizzas, "just pretend you've never met me."

\-------

"Wow. That was like watching an all-new episode of Desperate Housewives."

Sam swiveled his swivel chair in front of the table, and watched Dean come down the stairs.

"You mean what, the Cass thing or Bill?"

"You and Bill, to be exact." Sam looked both gloating and interested, he was full of curiosity now.

"What did I tell you, he's hiding something from me! This whole Bill Harrison and his happy family isn't in trouble at all," Dean asked, after noticing Sam's seemingly amused expression, "Why you look so unconcerned, does that sound like a good thing to you?"

"Maybe because this time what he's keeping from you is no longer related to the Apocalypse Conspiracy, Lucifer, and another armageddon?" Sam thought hard, "As well as, and most importantly," he smiled a more gloating smile, "ah, it's you who's in love with Cas, not me."

Dean nodded out of habit, but immediately, he rounded the corner from this 'what you're saying seems to make sense' and clarified, "No, even if you say so, it's still a big deal!"

"Come on, Dean," Sam said, "isn't there anything you're hiding from Cass either? You wouldn't even show up at the hunters' party, and I'm equally unaware of what's happened since you've been in Heaven all this time, except with Cas, which doesn't surprise me, but back then? with all those things happened before we came to heaven, like how Cas summoned the Empty, that you've never told me about."

Dean fell silent.

The décor of the bunker gave him the feeling of being back on Earth, where he and Sam were sitting in that secret base in Lebanon, Kansas, always with an endless list of things to do at hand. Not saying that was a good thing, but suddenly one day you die, your soul goes to heaven, and something feels like it's been missed forever.

Dean opened the pizza box, "He said he loves me."

"What?"

"On that day, that night, third room in the hallway, the dungeon, Cass said he loves me." Dean said quietly, "He made a deal with the Empty, which would take him when he got the moment of his true happiness."

"And you meant happiness to him..." Sam took up his words.

"I remember every word he said, every single word, it was like they were carved in my brain," Dean continued, "I was afraid to even walk into that room, I was even afraid of that hallway, because every time I see it, it's remind me how I felt that day when I walked out of the bunker with nothing left behind, and it was terrible."

Dean held up his face, " Man, it feels like yesterday."

In heaven, they say the shortcut to happiness is forgetting. When you forget the unpleasant experiences, only good memories remain. But whether you forget or not, things are always there for the taking, even if they become invisible and transparent, they are still there.

"So I pretend they never happened, pretend I don't care, there's no emptiness, no goodbyes, no regrets, just my new life in heaven with Cass."

Sam listened to Dean's narrative.

"But I feel regret, I feel likes I missed so much... I even didn't get to respond to him while I was alive," Dean's voice shook a little, "Sam, I used to have a list of all the stuff I wanted to do on that imaginary vacation, you, me, Cass... Maybe even Jack, a vacation, to Hawaii, or Vegas, but now..."

"Dean," Sam replied to him, "you know that death is never the end, right? I mean, yes, this is heaven, but you're still here, still living here, living in a better place, a place where you can finally get the vacation you dreamed of. In our world, while we're 'alive' we make it a better place, and when we leave, those legacies don't just disappear. In the bunker, in the Earth's bunker, there are still hunters out there being trained to carry on the legacy, just like we did then."

Dean was silent for half a second, "... So did you mention to them that I killed Hitler, and my love story with Cass."

Sam said somewhat breathlessly, "Mentioned it, and mentioned it, and we built a gallery with you, Cass, and all the people we lost along the way, family. You're all being remembered."

"Sounds pretty good."  
Dean finally took a calm sip of his beer.

"So, Dean, if you feel regrets," Sam said, "now is the perfect opportunity to make them up."

\-------

Rufus, who hadn't actually seen Sam and Dean for a long time, once asked Bobby, "Who's that chap in the trench coat with Dean all the time?"

Bobby took a sip of his beer, "Angel, a Winchester, depending on how you interpret it."

"You got to tell me what's going on on earth."

Someone asked, "Do you see angels in heaven?

The answer might be, of course, heaven is full of angels!

But actually, that's not true... Partially incorrect.

When heaven was upgraded to 2.0 mode, the angels began to live their own lives, and in order to provide a happy heaven for atheists who in this materialism world, the angels do not just say to others: "Hello, I am an angel!"

That sounds bizarre; after all, not very long time ago they were a bunch of, in Dean's words, "flying-ass monkeys".

According to what Cass tells Dean, angels are like Alfie, they're in heaven helping people in need and taking charge of what they like. They may pass you by at the apple stand at the morning assembly and be the neighbor you wave to after watering the flowers.

What Castiel didn't tell Dean was that they were also working on the final book of the Winchester Gospels, which was a huge construction project (someone always volunteers and has a penchant for the odd and strange). The same thing happened in Hell, they came out with a Hell version as well, and the other day the two sides vetted each other, and they removed a lot of meaningless descriptions of Rowena's beauty. (In the heavenly version, Castiel used to have an overly long title, the minute he saw that title, Castiel didn't hesitate to delete that paragraph.)

If you were to ask the difference between heaven and hell where under Rowena's rule, it would probably be that in heaven, you choose the job you love, while in hell, you are only chosen by the job.

Ah, if you're a soul condemned to hell?

Congratulations, after attending the grand reception for your fallen souls, the demons have many, many years of backlogged work to complete, and they will be in great need of you as a sleepless helper.

\-------

"Travel?"

"Travel." 

Dean was in the bunker's kitchen, opening a beer for them, "We can go out together, take a ride in the baby, and you show me some about this whole new paradise."

The meatloaf in the skillet off to the side made a moist, charred sound, and Dean rushed to flip them over.

"Why?" Cass wondered as he took the bread out of the fridge and set it on the counter, "Is the current residence not good enough, I can help you remodel it if you want."

"No, no, no, Cass, this isn't some Makeover Dreamer," Dean hastily denied, "everything is fine here, it's just that, we almost never take a ride together or anything, there's always a fire chasing our asses every time, and Impala could really use some leisure time. "

He wiped his hands on the apron around his waist as Cass began working on the lettuce.

"We could go to the beach, or the forest, uh, that looks a little like purgatory, so maybe not, but the point is," by this time, both sides of the meatloaf were almost fried, and Dean chucked them out and placed them on top of the cheese, so carefully that he almost burned himself.

"Is everything okay?" Cass asked him.

"Yeah," Dean glanced at his fingers as he continued, "I mean, Cass, there's a lot of things out there that I never had the chance to have," he gestured to Cass, "little bars, freedom, and most importantly, you." He said, genuinely, "I want to experience them with you, to experience all these things I never had the chance to have, not just in heaven, but before, at one time, and I want to make up for all the regrets I had before."

"You don't owe me anything, Dean..." As Cass put the beer on the table with the plate, he happened to be sitting across from him, "The way you described it, it sounded very nice, even too nice to be true," He paused, "Actually, I've been thinking about it."

"You mean the story that you hid it from me and suddenly flew off to deal with Bill and his happy family?" Dean teased him.

"Seems like you already knew that..."

"You're not good at lying." Dean laughed.

"But you're good at it," Cass said, "I enjoyed being with you, Dean, and the experiences and memories I had with you is really joyful... But they're all too good, beautiful and fragile. That's why I...concealed, as you say, or hid away, because I was afraid that if I took them all for granted, I wouldn't be able to afford to lose them, or to lose you."

In Cass's POV, Dean had beautiful eyes that mapped a hazel-green lake bottom outside his soul that dazzled like bright fire.

"I never knew you had such scruples..." Dean replied, standing up so quickly he didn't even have time to reach for his burger, "Tell you what, I'll go pack, and we'll leave tomorrow! Just the two of us, Cass..." He paused, "You're not just my beloved, you're my family, you were, you are, and you always will be."

Dean said, "And we never leave family behind.”

The world began with a kiss.

Dean thought so.

\-------

"Hey - look who it that is, the great Dean Winchester!" 

When Pamela walked into his liquor store carrying a bag of lemons, Dean sent her a hug.

"Congratulations on getting your eyes back," Dean said, "and about that, Cass asked me to apologize to you."

"Oh, is the little feathers here?" Pamela asked.

"Sam's working on the new Encyclopedia of Wonderful Creatures with other hunters, and Cass went to the bunker to help." Dean replied, "He said it was 'work before vacation'."

"Workaholic, huh."

"Isn't he." Dean laughed.

"You both are," Pamela added, "which is why-" she put those lemons on the bar along with two bottles of whiskey, "you let me to watch your shift."

"Can't help it, Bobby can't stand one day without this place."

"No more questions, keys, inventory, and the drunks who come here every day," Pamela spread her hands, "I guarantee this place will be absolutely as broken when you get back as it is now."

Dean saw a wisp of dust curl up on the road leading to the door, the beautiful sound of the impala's engine calling to him, "Oh I gotta go-" Cass sat in the driver's seat and honked at him.

"You have a good night." Pamela said to him from behind.

Dean accidentally bumped into the corner of the table on his way out and he turned back around, stumbling in response, "You, you have a good night."

As the car drove away, Pamela stood in front of the tavern, "Well, who knows." She said. Dean Winchester and the Angel. She smiled and shrugged, turning as the sign over the door lit up with neon light.

\-------


End file.
